Running Out of Time
by batchick 16
Summary: Eden has been keeping a big secret from everyone. When she passes out in Mustang's office, she has no choice but to tell him the truth. Now with someone else knowing, it makes everything more real for her. She knows one thing however. She has to fix Al. She just has to. Before she runs out of time. Pre-established Mustang x FemEd!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little something that I have been thinking about for a while now. There will be a few chapters to this. I don't see this going on for more than ten to fifteen. Updates will be slow. I will try to do it as often as I can, but I make no promises.**

 **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Mustang's Point of View**

I sighed as I walked back from my meeting. It was long, boring, and redundant. It was a distraction from paperwork that I had been looking forward too. I always forget how the meetings are. I really should know better. Paperwork is better than meetings… Well maybe not all meetings. Just most.

I walked into my office already dreading having to return to work. To my surprise fullmetal was on the floor sleeping. I wasn't expecting her to come in until tomorrow. She still had her suitcase with her letting me know she just returned.

"Yo, Shortie, if you were so tired, you should have just gone to sleep at home. I would understand. Besides, I am not expecting your report until tomorrow." I said, walking over to my desk.

Nothing. Normally the mention of the "s" word wakes her up in an instant. I stood blinking at her for a momment.

"Hey Midget, wake up. You are drooling on my floor."

Still nothing. I walked over to her, crouched, and gave her a little nudge. She didn't so much as stir.

At this point I was starting to panic. I turned her so that she went from being on her side to on her back. I checked to see if she was breathing. She was so I started to shake her. She still didn't respond. I checked her pulse and found it to be a little slow.

"Havoc! Get in here and bring smelling salt!" I yelled.

A moment later Havoc came in with the others trailing behind him. Seeing Ed on the ground, he knelt by her side and popped the smelling salt capsul. He waved it under her nose.

For a good long moment there was no response. The others became increasingly concerned along with me. Eventually she started to respond. Havoc kept the capsul under her nose until she was awake and semi-alert.

"Yo Boss, would you mind telling me where we are?" He asked her.

"Central headquarters." Her groggy voice responded.

"What room are we in?"

"Mustang's office."

"Okay. Good. You seem pretty with it. What happened? You were unconsious on the ground when we got here. Is everything okay?"

She tried to sit up. Her nonmetal arm couldn't support her weight and she fell back down. She sighed deep in her throat. I helped her sit up and leaned her against me.

"Easy now. Just take it slow. Are you okay? Do you need to go down to the infirmary?" I asked gently.

She shook her head.

"I will be fine in a few minutes." She replied.

"Are you sure? You were pretty out of it. You had me in a bit of a panic."

"Sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. I just want to know if you are alright."

She started to get a bit sluggish again. Her eyes started to close so Havoc put the capsul back under her nose.

"Stay with us Boss." He told her.

She shied away from the capsul but Havoc followed her with in. He looked sympathetic and worried.

We were all worried.

"Maybe we should get you to the infirmary."

"No. I will be fine. I just need a few minutes." Her voice was more alert now.

Havoc removed the capsul and asked if she wanted anything.

"Some water would be nice."

Furey went off to get some water for her.

"Have you been feeling alright? You're not sick are you?" Hawkeye asked.

"I am fine. I was just feeling dizzy and I guess I passed out. It is really nothing."

None of us were convinced. She sighed.

"I have a check up tomorrow. I will tell the doctor that I passed out. Happy?"

This seemed to please Hawkeye enough as to not press the matter further.

"Just make sure you take it easy. Let the doc know exactly what you were feeling when you passed out." Falman informed her.

"Yeah. And just take it easy. Where is Al? Did he come with you? Maybe we should give him a call." Breda suggested.

"No! That is fine. I am feeling better, really. I will take it easy and let the doctor know everything tomorrow. Al is still in Resembol. I came ahead because of my appointment. There is no reason to worry him. He will just rush here and end up ruining his visit with Winry." She said rather quickly.

She was seeming to be more lively. Furey returned with her water and she took a few sips. This seemed enough for the others so Hawkeye sent them all back to work, knowing I would want to have a talk with Fullmetal alone. They closed the door behind them and Ed made a move to stand. I helped her up and over to the couch. She sat and started going through the suitcase I am guessing she threw onto the couch where I saw it earlier when she arrived. She pulled out some papers and handed them to me. It was her report. I went and put it on my desk before turning to return by her side just in time to see her pop a few pills in her mouth and down then with some water.

"What did you just take?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Oh, um… just some vitamins."

Liar.

I leaned over her shoulder and peered into her suitcase. There were prescription bottles.

"I didn't know you are on medication."

She tensed.

"What? Is it some secret? It is fine if you are. I am just surprised that with you living in my house I never noticed. Especially since we share a bedroom. What are they for?"

"Nothing. Please just drop it."

I reached over and moved some of her stuff so that I could see the bottles better. There were more of them than I thought.

"What are all these for? This seems like a lot of bottles for 'nothing.'" A particular trait of most of the bottles grabbed my attention. "Hey, most of these are empty. Is this why you passed out?"

"It is fine. After I leave I am going to the pharmacy."

"Maybe you should have stopped there first. If you have this many then you must really need them. What exactly are they for anyways?"

"I did stop at the pharmacy first. They knew I was going to be coming today but they didn't have my refils ready. I didn't want to waste time so I came here to hand in my report. Don't blame me, blame the pharmacy."

"Okay, but what are they for?"

She remained silent.

"Eden, if I have to call Alphonse I will."

"Al doesn't know. He thinks they are vitamins. Look, it is no big deal. Don't worry about it. Some of these are to counteract side effects from the others."

"Is passing out a side effect?"

"Enough about me, how has your day been? I missed you."

"I missed you too and my day was fine. Now, answer my question. Is passing out a side effect?"

"Why do you need to know? It isn't important. None of this is important. Did you even look at my report? Do you want me to give an oral one?"

"Eden Elric. Answer the question. Is passing out a side effect of your medication?"

"No it isn't."

 **Eden's Point of View**

It was the truth. Passing out is a symptom, not a side effect.

"So it is a symptom. What do you have?"

I thought of trying to distract him again. The look in his eyes stopped me however. He wasn't mad. He was concerned. Fear and worry coated his features. This is a man who has done every thiing he could to help me. Who has proved that love knows no age. Who has shown me that I am not damaged, just roughed up. He loves me for everything I am. I know this is killing him. I was hiding a big secret from him. One he really should know. I looked away from his eyes and down at my lap.

"The doctors don't know."

It sounded like a shout in the silence, but I knew it was really only a whisper.

"What do you mean they don't know. They put you on meds when they have no idea what you have?"

"They are trying to fight the symptoms since they can't fight the illness itself."

"Do they know how serious it is? Passing out like that isn't something to take lightly. What are your other symptoms? I thought that they had to know what you have in order to give you the right medication."

I shook my head.

"They don't need to. If your symptoms are a real issue then they will give you meds to combat the symptoms that they know about. There is only so much testing that can be done with the technology that we have. "

"How sever is whatever it is that you have?"

I didn't respond. I simply closed my eyes and hoped he would drop it. He didn't.

"Eden." His voice cracked and I knew he was close to loosing it. "How sever is it? Tell me!"

"I'm dying."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Mustang's Point of View**

She didn't say what I think she said. She didn't. There is no way in hell she is… that she… that…

I sat unmoving for a long time just looking at her. A tear went down her cheek and she brushed it away. She blinked repeatedly to stop others from falling and sighed.

"The doctors estimate that I have a few years still. It would be longer but I keep pushing myself. They want me to do all these treatments that would hospitalize me for a while."

"So do the treatments. I am always telling you not to push yourself. Doesn't your life mean anything to you?" I heard my voice say.

She looked at me sadly. I can only guess what my expression was. I felt so many emotions swirling together inside of me. Depression. Helplessness. Disbelief. Anxiety. Anger. Remorse.

"I can't. They don't even know if the treatments will be successful. Besides, I can't be hospitalized for the amount of time the treatments need. Alphonse is counting on me to return him to normal. I have to do all that I can to fulfill my promise. I can't just leave with him in that armour."

Leave. She makes it sound like where she is headed she will return. No one returns from death. She knows that better than anyone.

"Alphonse can't be alright with you ignoring your health like this."

"He doesn't know. I never told him. He would make me go through with the treatments at his expense."

"You are trying to fix him at yours."

"It is my fault he is the way he is. I owe him his body. He is my only family. I have to make sure that he is well off before the end."

"You are his only family too. If he had the choice he would choose you living over getting his body back."

"I am going to die either way. The treatments would only prolong my life by a few years anyway. I would have to spend them in the hospital. It isn't worth it."

"Not worth it? Prolonging your life isn't worth it?"

I stood. I was suddenly furious. What the hell was she saying? Of course life is worth it. She isn't even going to consider it?

"Not if I am just going to spend the rest of my life in a hospital. I want to die knowing that I lived fully. If I just commit myself to a hospital bed and die there I could never forgive myself. I need to get Al his body back. Once that is done I will see what options are available. Then and only then will I let myself be hospitalized indefinitely. No sooner."

I tried to calm down. A part of me knows that she will gladly die for her brother. She lives for him. Her mission is to get his body back at all costs. If she didn't, she would never be at peace.

I took a few breaths to calm myself. Arguing wasn't going to change her mind. She had decided what she wanted to do with her final years a long time ago.

"How long have you known about this?"

I didn't even realize that I was the one who said that. I blinked in surprise as soon as the words left my mouth.

"A little over two years."

"That long and you never said anything? How have you hid this from Al? From me?"

"Neither of you go through my things. Normally I take my meds when I am alone. You weren't meant to see me taking them. I tried to be fast. I was still a bit sluggish though."

"Two years Eden. Two years you have been keeping this from me. From Al. Did it not cross your mind that maybe we would want to know that your life is going to end premature?"

"Of course it did. I had made up my mind though. If I told you then you both would force me into treatment."

"You bet your sweet ass we would!"

"Roy, I know you are upset by this. Please, you have to understand. Look at it from my point of view. You know me better than anyone. You know I could never leave my brother the way he is without giving it my all. I could never live with myself."

"But you aren't going to live with yourself. You're going to die." My voice cracked. My eyes felt hot and prickly. "You wouldn't have to live knowing that you could have done more because you aren't going to live."

She cleared her throat.

"Exactly. Now which version of me would you prefer? The me where I give every day my all or the me where I waste away in a bed waiting for the end? Because that is what it would be. We would be just sitting around waiting for me to die instead of enjoying the last of our time together to the fullest."

She closed her suitcase and stood up. She seemed a bit shaky at first but gained her balance. She grabbed her suitcase and left without another word. I was left standing in the middle of my office looking at the door.

"But you are never here." I said as I felt the tears stream down my face.

 **Eden's point of View**

I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. _I will not cry!_

I made my way to the pharmacy and got my medicine. Wanting to get out of the street as quick as possible, I jogged to Mustang's house where I would be staying like always. I used alchemy to unlock the door and entered with a choked sigh.

The day had been a rough one to say the least. I had been sick all day. First it was nausea, then vomiting, and a headache. Then I was lightheaded and dizzy which was not a fun feeling while being on a train. The walk to the pharmacy had been a slow one only to discover that my medications were not ready and would take a few hours. I had made the treck to headquarters to be in Mustang's office for a few minutes before my head started to feel like it was going to explode. This lead to passing out. Then everything in Mustang's office was spinning and I was incredibly weak. After that I was feeling more emotionally than physically. I was still unsteady on my feet but I still managed to make my way back to the pharmacy and then home.

Jogging may not have been the best idea. I dropped my suitcase and ran to the nearest place I would be able to puke. The kitchen sink met the mucus and water that was in my stomach. I hadn't eaten anything since I puked before getting on the train. I couldn't even think about food, never mind eat. I went back over to where I had dropped my suitcase right in front of the door and hung up my coat. I grabbed my suitcase, got a glass of water from the kitchen, and made my way over to the bedroom I share with Mustang. I set the glass down on the bureau and put my suitcase on the bed. I went into it and grabbed the prescriptions I got today and took the ones I needed to. I removed the empty bottles and threw them in the garbage near the closet. There was no point in hiding them from Mustang any more. He knew about them now. He knew about what is wrong with me.

I sniffled. I could not believe I had been careless. I should have came here to wait for my meds to be ready. I knew I wasn't feeling well. It was like I was daring my body to give out on me.

I sat on the bed and looked through my suitcase to find the journal I was currently writing in for my loved ones to read when I am gone. It was hidden by the lining on the bottom portion of the suitcase. This way Al wouldn't mistake it for my research notes if he ever went looking for them.

I opened to a new page. I had many journals filled with letters and my thoughts about what i am going through. My doctors suggested I do this since I was in denial about my state at first and so that those around me will understand a bit better.

I grabbed a pen from my suitcase and made myself comfortable by propping up pillows near the headboard and sitting against them. I sighed for the upteenth time that day and began to write.

 _Dear Roy,_

 _Today is September 14, 1921. I wonder if you will remember the significance of this day when you read this. Today is the day you found out about my condition._

 _Talking to you today was harder than I thought it was going to be. By the time I left, I just wanted to escape before you could see me cry. You were yelling at me with a look of betrayal. I know the news hurt you. I know how much you hate that I am not going through the treatment in the hospital. I don't know if I will ever tell you this, but just because I am not doing the intense treatment, that doesn't mean that I am not getting help. My medication is slowing down the effects of my illness. The doctors still don't know exactly what I have. I have an appointment tomorrow. They will be doing tests again. They want to make sure that my medicine is still working the way it should be. I need to remember to tell them how I was feeling today and about how I passed out. I was out for at least a good hour or two. When I got to your office you had just left for a meeting. I remember walking into your office and setting my suitcase on the couch. I was walking over to your desk to play with the stuff in your desk when I got a really bad migrane and passed out. You had to have Havoc wake me up using smelling salt. Not that I don't appreciate it, but kindly refrain from ever doing that again. The smell is still lingering in my nose._

 _These past few days have been hard. I had to get away from Al before he noticed. Normally when things like this happen it is after I exert myself to much. I hadn't done anything though. I must bring it up with the doctors._

 _I really hope I am not getting worse again. Remember that one letter that I wrote to you last year? I mean the one I wrote from a hospital bed after escaping from Xingeese slave traders. The one where I told you the doctors thought I was going to die. Escaping alone would have been hard enough. Freeing everyone was another thing all together. I still don't know how I managed it. I pushed myself half to death. Literally. I told the doctors not to tell anyone the real cause of why I was so weak and sick. I still stick by my decision._

 _If the tests they do tomorrow reveal that I am getting to be at that point again, I will lie to you. I will lie to everyone. Chances are that I will go off on some lead with Al to give it a final go. If I only have a few more days with you, I want you to know how much you mean to me and how hard leaving you is. You know I suck at goodbyes. I could never make a final one. I see me leaving with Al without saying anything to you. If I do do this and I die during my journey, I want you to know that even though it may not seem like it, you mean the world to me. I know I say that in nearly all of my letters to you, but I really mean it. I want you to remember me in my good times. I hate it when you see me sick and weak. Please remember me as strong and dependable. Remember me as the girl you love._

 _I think this is the most I have talked about dying in a long time. It is just… now that you know it will be harder to pretend that everything is fine. That is how I have gotten through the tough days. Pretending. But you know this. So much of this you already know. I am sorry I keep repeating myself. I am like a broken reccord. Maybe that will mean that I will be stuck in a perpetual playing of how I am now, never ending. That would be nice. I don't wish to get better, because that is never going to happen. I do wish that my health will stay as it is now. At least this will mean my death will come later rather than sooner._

 _Okay, well I think you will be getting back soon. I can't have you getting what this journal is out of me like you did my illness. If this is the last words of mine that you will ever read, remember that I love you. Tell Alphonse that I am sorry I failed him. I have tried my very best ever since we set out on our journey. I know it doesn't always seem like it, but I have given it my everything. I am sorry I wasn't enough. Let him know that every day I live for the both of you. You two are my world._

 _Love you,_

 _Eden_

I closed the journal and put everything away. At some point I had started to cry. I wiped my tears away and moved my suitcase so it would go under the bed for now next to my chest containing my other journals. It is locked so Mustang knows not to go in there. I always wear the key around my neck. At some point I have to tell him where the key is so that he will know. Worse come to worse someone can use alchemy to open it. No big deal.

The front door opened and closed letting me know that Mustang was home. He found me after a couple minutes and that sad, desperate look was back on his face. I gave him a meek smile.

"Hey, how was work?" I asked.

"Good. Got some horrible news about a subordinate of mine. Turns out she is terminally ill and never told me."

"I am sure she had her reasons."

"Yeah, but it doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Sounds like you care about her a whole lot."

He walked over to me.

"I do. She is my everything. I don't now what I will do without her."

"You will figure it out. This won't be the first time you loose someone. Just don't do anything stupid like try to bring her back. It costs a person and a leg. The end result isn't even remotely accurate."

He sat in front of me.

"I know. She would never forgive me if I brought her back anyways."

"And don't you forget it."

He kissed me long and slow. I melted into him but before I knew it he was pulling back.

"If the doctors don't know what you have, how do they know you are dying?" He asked me.

"What I have is like a mixture of a few deadly illnesses. It is causing parts of my body to not function fully. The problem is that the nonfunctioning part changes so I am constantly having to switch my meds. It is tricky. One day it seems like I have one thing and the next I have another."

He rested his forehead against mine.

"I wish I could change places with you. You are too young for this. Why you? Why?"

He was crying. I placed my flesh hand on his face.

"It is just the way things are. They say that only the good die young. I guess that means that I am doing something good with my life."

He hugged me hard. He was hugging me like if he stopped I would dissapear. For all he knew, I would.

"I am not going to magically fade into nothingness. I am still here. I am still alive."

My words didn't matter to him. He just kept on hugging me like it was the last time. Eventually I started hugging him just as hard. Tears streamed down my face. Eventually we moved to be more comfortable. After a long time we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Hopefully it wouldn't be the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. I have been busy and this took a while to write.**

 **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Mustang's Point of View**

 _I was in a field of daisies. All around me was flowers. The sky was a gorgeous blue above me without a cloud in sight. The wind was warm and gentle against my face. I sighed as I closed my eyes._

 _Behind me I heard a giggle. I turned and found Eden running around following a group of dainty butterflies. Smiling, I came up behind her and enveloped her in my arms. She ceased all movement. I turned her around to look at her face._

 _It was deathly pale. She began to crumble and I held her to me._

" _Eden? What is wrong? Ed!" I screamed._

 _Blood started to pour from her mouth. Her skin turned ashen and before my very eyes she was reduced to dust. I tried to hold her remains close to me but the wind picked up and blew them away._

" _Ed! No! You can't go. You can't leave me."_

 _My body started to shake violently. I heard the faint sound of Eden's voice._

" _-y ke p. -oy. -me on! -ake up! Roy!"_

I bolted upright in bed. Eden was off to my side looking at me with worried eyes. She touched my shoulder and I immediately took her in my arms. Knowing that I needed this, she didn't put up a fight.

My heart was racing. The nightmare still haunted me. Is that what it will be like when she dies? Will I even be there? How long will it take for the news to reach me?

I was trembling. I didn't want to lose her. Knowing her condition terrified me. When will she take her last breath? Will today be her last day? Is this the last time I will ever hold her in my arms?

I pulled back enough to kiss her. I conveyed all of my fear and sorrow into the notion. She melted into me and before long I found myself pressing her into the bed. If this is to be the last time I have her in my arms, I sure as hell was going to make it memorable.

I removed our articles of clothing piece by piece until we both lay bare. I made sure to give her body the proper attention it deserves. I suckled on her nipples and fondled her breasts. She let out a moan as one of my hands drifted down to where she was becoming wet. I spread the forming moisture around and inserted a single finger. I pumped it in and out at a slow and relaxing pace. She gasped and I kissed my way down to the valley my hand was exploring.

I began to tongue her clit. She let out another moan and I added a second finger. I worked her bundle and hole until she was pressing my head closer to her as she came. I continued my ministrations as she came down, nearly working her toward another orgasm.

By this point I was hard. I removed my mouth and hand from her and kissed my way up to her breasts. I nipped her nipples and lifted myself away enough for her to see me palm my member and give it a few pumps. She gasped and brought her hand to my tip. Precum seaped from the tip and she spread it around. I closed my eyes at the sensation and kissed her mouth. Together we guided my erection to her opening and I slid into her very slowly.

Her tightness had me enchanted. I have had other partners before her; this she knew. Never had I ever been with someone so tight. The first time we were together I had thought I was going to die from how tightly she wrapped around me.

I stayed within her fully sheathed for a moment to savor the feeling. She put her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I began to pull out. I slowly thrusted back it and set a loving pace.

This was not about reaching our climax. This was about savoring each other for as long as we could. Our hands roamed all over. It was a little bit before feeling started to win out and I increased the speed of my thrusts. She held me tighter and gasped at the sudden speed change. My mouth met hers and I ravished her. Soon we pulled away for air and I felt myself nearly cross the finish line. She started to tighten around me and a moment later I watched as her orgasm caused her whole body to tremble. The feeling of her squeezing me like a lifeline pushed me over the edge and I released myself inside of her.

When we had calmed down I didn't pull out just yet. I was still semi hard and even though I knew it could go either way, I didn't care. I just wanted to feel her. Because in that moment she was mine.

Mine and alive.

 **Ed's Point of View**

The next morning Roy made me breakfast in bed. He had woken up extra early to be able to surprise me. While I loved the sentiment, I hated to see the look on his face. He watched me as if afraid I would disappear any moment. He looked so sad that it was hard not to try and console him.

"Hey, I am fine. You can relax. I won't magically turn into dust before your eyes. Magic doesn't exist remember?" I lightly teased him before I started eating.

He made me pancakes, eggs, and bacon. On the side was a cup of coffee that was rich and sweet. Everything was perfect. He knew exactly how I like my food.

"Part of me knows that. The other part is just too afraid of losing you to listen to reason." he said to me.

I thought about last night and his nightmare. He seemed terrified of me dying. I hate that he knows.

I hate it.

Eventually we got up and ready to head off to where we had to go respectively He insisted on having Havoc drop me off at my doctors before the two headed off to work. He watched me as they drove away. The concern was clear on his face. I wonder what Havoc thinks about his commanding officer's lack of his usual mask.

I shook my head to clear it and walked into the building. I checked in and took a seat to wait for my turn. I started to wish I had brought a book or something to do as I looked through an available newspaper. There was no good news.

After a while my name was called and I followed the nurse to the back. She checked my height and weight as well as my vitals. Once that was all done she led me to an empty exam room and had me get on the table. She left and now it was time for me to wait for the doctor.

Time passed slowly. It did nothing to help my nerves. After what happened yesterday I feared the worse. I don't know how I would manage if I had to be hospitalized again.

There was a knock on the door. A different nurse came in and took a blood sample. I had gotten used to being poked to the point where I no longer threw a fit, I simply internally freaked out. Not soon enough it was over. She took the samples and left. They were pretty good at getting the results back quickly enough. Tomorrow I would come back and get the results. Today we were just going to talk about my symptoms and the possibility of having to change my meds. Tomorrow we would finalize everything. I knew this but I was still uneasy.

The doctor came in a while later. He gave me an overall look over before sitting down in his chair and listened to me talk about how I was feeling. He wrote stuff down as I talked and when I was done we sat in silence as he thought. It was doing nothing to make me feel better.

"A few things could be happening. Your meds could no longer be strong enough to prevent that from happening, something else is failing making your meds not work, or because you went without them for that long you could have just been withdrawing and your symptoms acted up since there was little to no medicine in your system. If it is the last reason then we just need to make sure you always have your medication. If it is the other two then we will obviously have to run some tests and see what it is that is causing the issue and raise your dosage or give you a stronger medication. You would need to stay in town for a while so we could monitor you and aliter your medication as needed."

Stay in town for a while. How long would a while be this time? When Alphonse arrives I plan on giving him a day before we go off on the road again. Until he gets here I plan to spend my time researching. I want us to get on the road as soon as possible.

"Before you leave today though we will do some more tests including a urine sample. Before then how has your diet been?"

"I try to get all the major food groups but you know me. It isn't easy when you are on the road all the time."

He sighed. He always sighs.

"Eden…"

"Hey, I try. That is the best I can do. I can't just put everything on hold because I have to have certain foods. I take what I can get. If I don't then I starve." I defended myself.

"It would be easier for you to get the nutrients that you need if you told someone about your condition."

"For your information someone does know. I told my boyfriend yesterday. That still didn't change my diet."

This seemed to make my doctor oddly pleased. He perked up and his tone became excited.

"You told someone? That is great! You are finally making progress. Now that one person knows you can begin to accept what is happening to you and tell others."

"Hold your horses there bub. I only told him because I passed out and he found me. When I took my medicine he found me and gave me a look that made it hard for me not to tell him. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't have said anything."

"But you still did. The reason doesn't matter, just that it got done. I am proud of you. You are finally getting to where you should be."

"Yeah well don't get too happy. He is the only one I am going to tell and if he spills to anyone I will kill him. I told you before; I plan on taking this to my grave. If need be then he will take it to his grave as well."

"Well, now that he knows he can help make sure you get the proper nutrition. I will have the nurse give you dietary papers to give to him. And you _will_ give them to him. I have his home number. I can always call asking if you are following your dietary restrictions."

"Don't use the word restrictions otherwise he won't let me eat the stuff I like and then I will be miserable the rest of my life."

The rest of my life. Those words only seemed to sober us. We both knew what that meant for me.

"In any case, take his knowledge as a way to open up more. The more you keep everything bottled up-"

"The more stress i am putting on my body. I _know_. You don't have to keep preaching to me."

He smirked and gave a soft chuckle."Well, you seem well enough to banter so I am expecting good news tomorrow. Unless you are masking how you are doing?"

"I already told you everything. I actually feel pretty good right now with my medication in my system."

"Glad to hear it. Well, I will have the nurses take care of those final tests and then you are free to go. Remember to get the diet information when you are checking out."

I nodded and he left. A few more quick tests were done and I was free to go. I got the diet papers and started making my way to Mustang's office knowing that he would be having a hard time working without knowing how my appointment went.

As I walked I read over the papers myself. The last time I got them I only read the first few sentences and when I saw milk I threw the papers in the trash. Knowing Mustang he would try to get me to drink it, but that just wasn't going to happen.

I arrived at the office and entered in my usual loud and disruptive manner. The others looked me over and smiled at seeing how I appeared to be doing better. I waved in greeting and threw open the doors to Mustang's office.

He looked up at me and stood while the doors slammed behind me. He made his way over to the couch and sat down, patting the spot next to him. I joined him and told him how it went after receiving a kiss. He seemed relieved until I mentioned that I would be getting test results tomorrow. Seeing papers in my hands, he gently took them from me. He read them as if they were an alchemy book. He seemed deep in thought.

"Okay. Tomorrow is my day off so we will go shopping to get you what you need. For dinner I will make the steak that we have in the freezer as well as steamed vegetables. I think we are out of juice so I will pick some up from the store on the way home. How do you plan on getting in the dairy that you need?" He spoke.

"Not through milk, I can tell you that."

He was quiet for a moment.

"I think cheese rolls will count since cheese is a dairy product. I will stop at the bakery and see if they have any. If not I will put melted cheese over the vegetables. How does that sound?"

I nodded to tell him it sounded good. It was odd. Since I found out about my condition I cared less about my body. As long as it was in working condition I was good. However he is the complete opposite. I know that he is an adult and all, but this is the most responsible I have ever seen him. I found myself smiling and curling up into his side. He kissed my head and put an arm around me.

"What are you doing for lunch?" he asked.

I shrugged. I would probably just grab anything.

He looked at the papers and thought some more. I could tell that he was going to be doing a lot of that as long as I am in town.

"I go on my lunch break in a couple hours. We can go to the restaurant down the street and get something from there. I am sure they have something on their menu that will satisfy your dietary guidelines."

"We don't have to. I can just get something from the cafeteria. We are already doing something for dinner. Don't worry about my every meal."

"As long as you are with me you are to follow the doctor's orders. He wants you to eat these foods so you will. If I have to make it an order from your commanding officer, I will."

"Speaking of commanding officer, you need to get back to work if you are going to leave before the stores close. I am going down to the library. Meet me there when it is time for lunch. If you have a hard time finding me ask the librarian. She should be able to help you."

And with that I kissed him and left without being properly dismissed. He never cared too much about that except when he was pissed at something I did.

As I was walking down to the library I felt my stomach turn. I made my way to the nearest bathroom and only had a moment before my breakfast was purged from my body. Luckily I had made it to a toilet. I remained there for a good while. Other officers came in from time to time. Some asked me if I was alright while others just looked disgusted. Eventually I composed myself and flushed the toilet. I rinsed my mouth while wishing that I could brush my teeth to get rid of the taste and smell. Sighing, I returned to my walk towards the library. I guess I still looked sick because the librarian on duty asked if I was alright. I told her I was out of fear that she wouldn't let me near the books if I said otherwise.

Once I got started on my research I started to feel better. By the time Mustang showed up to take me to lunch I was feeling ravenous. I ate heartily the meal that he approved and dessert which he didn't want to let me have. I threatened him and got my way as I knew I would. We returned to headquarters and went our separate ways. I had a possible lead by the time I left and started a list of places to travel to with Al when we hit the road again.

Dinner was pleasant. We had those rolls he had mentioned before and they were the best thing ever. Afterwards we put together a list of items to get after my appointment. Knowing that I would only be in town for a week or two longer at most, I made sure the list was short. He put milk on the list and I was about to rip him a new one until he explained that it would only be for cooking. I allowed it even though I still watched him carefully. Eventually we went to sleep with me being held safely in his arms.

This was nice. I hope one day we can be like this without a dark cloud looming over us.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Ed's Point of View**

The next day was my follow up appointment. Roy wanted to come along but I managed to dissuade him. Reluctantly he agreed to stay home and to get ready for us to go shopping. He decided to clean out the fridge and cabinets while I was gone to keep himself busy.

I was waiting in the exam room before the doctor walked in. He had my file in hand. The look on his face made my heart sink. It didn't seem good.

He sat down in front of me and rubbed his face. There was no hint of the playfulness from yesterday.

"Oh God… how bad is it?" I asked, though I didn't really want to know.

"We need to run more tests to be one hundred percent positive, but it appears that your essential organs are starting to all shut down. By the looks of it, even with medicine you don't have long. There is nothing we can do. You really are going to die this time."

I was silent for a long time. I didn't know what to say. I thought back to the last time I heard those words. It didn't seem right. It couldn't be.

"But I feel fine. Other than the other day, I haven't felt anywhere close to how I did before."

"That is because it is just starting. Your organs are all still working at ninety-five percent. We expect that to drop. All indicators are pointing to a rapid decline. Only your brain is fully functioning."

"How long?"

He said nothing.

"Tell me!"

"Six months at most. That isn't the only problem though."

"What? What else is wrong with me?"

"Eden, when was your last period?"

"Um… I don't know. A few months? But you said the medication could mess with that so i didn't worry. Why?"

"Your estrogen levels are increased. Your pregnant. By the look of it, you won't be able to carry the baby to term. Chances are that you are going to end up passing before then."

Of everything that he could have said to me, that caused me to shut down.

 **Mustang's Point of View**

It seemed like an eternity before Eden returned. When she did she had a big smile on her face even though her cheeks were red and puffy. She came up to me and kissed me hard.

"Well? How was it? Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yup! Everything is great! For the time being at least everything is working like they should. I am officially allowed to be off my medicine. I may be withdrawing a bit so we will just have to watch out for that. But other than that, everything will be great!"

Tears came to my eyes. I hugged her tight. Was the nightmare that became the past few days going to end? Was it all just a big joke in the first place? I didn't know, nor did I care. I had her. I had my Eden. She was alive and well.

So why did it all feel too good to be true?

 **Ed's Point of View**

 _Dear Roy,_

 _It is two days from when you found out about my condition. It is also the day I started to lie to you again. I am sorry. I am so, so, sorry. But there is nothing anyone can do. It is official. I am really going to die this time._

 _There will be no miraculous recovery. There is nothing the doctor- that_ _any_ _doctor can do for me. With the exception of my brain, all my essential organs are shutting down. All of them. There is no treatment that they can do without knowing the cause. That would require months in the hospital. I don't have that long. I need to get Alphonse back to the way he once was. I have to. You have no idea how terrified I am of failing. I have spent years trying to fix him. Now I only have six months._

 _I need to optimize our search method. I am going to devote a month to research. After that Al and I will hit the road. I know that once I leave unless our search brings us back to central, I will never see you again. I don't think I will be able to call either. Hearing your voice just might cause me to break down again. I can't have that. I already cried my eyes out. However I hope you are able to have the one thing I am giving up comfort in my last months to give you. I'm pregnant. You are going to be a father._

 _The doctor gave me the chances of the baby being delivered alive from my corpse. I don't have long enough to live to give birth to it. It is a shame really. I would love to be able to see the little being that we created. It seems that most of my life I have been trying to create life. Go figure that when I am finally able to I won't even be able to see the end result._

 _I really hope that I am able to give you a live baby. I am going off of all my medication for this, so you better appreciate this bastard. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that the baby is healthy. A part of me wishes that I could put my search with Al on hold, but I can't. I just can't. I owe my brother more than that. He actually has a future. I cannot force him to spend it in his armor. That is the last thing I would ever do._

 _Fear grips my heart. I am so afraid of failure. I am so afraid of death. I hate to leave you behind. I don't think I can tell you about the baby. You would force me to stay. I think I have beaten you over the head with why I can't so that._

 _Do me a favor? When you find out about the baby, don't be mad. Be happy. If it lives, care for it. Do not leave the role of father for someone else. That responsibility is meant for you and you alone. Maybe someday you will find someone else to take the role of mother._

 _I want you to find happiness. Find someone better than me. Find someone who will put you first. Don't find another me. I never deserved you. Thank you though for making me feel like I did._

 _I wish I could enjoy this last month that I have with you, but I know that will be impossible. I have too much to do. I hate this. I am running out of time. My letters will become scarce. I am sorry. I wanted to give you as many letters as possible. I am sorry. I can never do anything right._

 _Love you eternally,_

 _Eden._

 _Dear Al,_

 _Hey. It has been a bit since I wrote a letter to you instead of just giving Mustang instructions. I don't even know where to begin._

 _Mustang found out about my condition. I thought I was getting to be okay with it until my doctor told me that I only have a few months left. Since I can't spend them with him I decided to lie to him. I couldn't tell him that I only had six months and that I wasn't going to be here for the majority of it._

 _I swear to you Al, I will return you to your body. I refuse to die with you not returned to normal. That being said you will be seeing me at my worse. I know I should solely put my focus in you, but I am going off my meds so that I can give my baby a fighting chance. That is right. You are going to be an uncle. I hope you don't hate me for it. This will be another thing I will be trying to hide from you. I know that if you find out you will halt our search. I won't allow that. I don't have the time. Not that I doubt your abilities, but you can't do this without me. I won't let you._

 _I know you will be a great uncle. Hell, you would be a better mother than I could ever be. If it isn't too much to ask, help Mustang in any way you can. He will need you to help him get through this. Try to keep him from doing anything stupid. He is prone to do so. Because of the baby I don't want him trying anything. Especially if the baby doesn't make it._

 _I trust you Al. Know that I put you first in my life. It may not have always felt like it, but I did. Or I tried to as much as possible._

 _I love you. Know that your big sister is so proud of you._

 _Eden_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so from the start when I made this I intended this to be a shorter story than my others that I have in progress. Don't get me wrong, this will be met to completion, but there will be time skips in the next chapters. These time skips will be told through letters for the most part. I apologize if some of you were hoping that I would write a breakdown of what is happening to Ed and her search with Alphonse. I will still include what she is going through, just not as she is experiencing it or in much detail. This is meant to be a short story (relatively) and I just wanted to warn you guys.**

 **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Ed's Point of View**

 _Dear Roy,_

 _Al returned today. I had been both looking forward to this as well as dreading it. I can barely meet his face with my eyes. Lying to you both is taking its tole on me. Guilt chews at me more and more with every passing moment. I don't know which is worse, deceiving him or you._

 _Last night you treated me so gently. You don't always do that. We were being intimate and yet you treated me like I was glass. The last time you did that was after you had that nightmare the day you learned about my illness. I felt so cherished and scared to death at the same time. I thought that you had learned that I lied to you again. I didn't question you though because I didn't want to alarm you if you had no idea._

 _I don't think you have any idea._

 _I have been experiencing bouts of morning sickness. I don't know if it is always supposed to be this brutal or if it is made worse by my poor health. I called the doctor to ask but he had no idea. He said it can be horrible, but in my case it was hard to tell. I hope this goes away. Soon I will be leaving with Al to get his body back. We_ _will_ _get his body back._

 _We just have to._

 _With love,_

 _Ed_

 _Dear Roy,_

 _Tomorrow I will be leaving with Al to start our final journey together. I don't know the state Al will be in by the time it is over. I know how I will be though. We will be leaving early in the morning. I hope that you will wake up to see us off. If not, let's make this final day that we will ever see each other perfect…_

 _It is the very early hours of the morning now. I had you take the day off so that we could go out. You took me to the park and we enjoyed each other's company. It was nice. We were young, in love, and alive. It was easy to convince myself that everyday could be like this. Alphonse joined us eventually and the three of us had a ball. I pictured the three of us together in the future, only Al was back to normal and we had a baby with us. I nearly started to cry. That could never be reality as long as I am in the picture. I want you to promise me something though. Promise me that you will take our child to the park as often as you are able. Let our baby run, laugh, and play as well as just be alive. Bring Al with you too. He will need the fresh air._

 _Love you all,_

 _Ed_

 _Dear Alphonse,_

 _You and I have been on the road for a good three days. We still have many, many more ahead of us and yet already I can feel my health declining. You seem to have picked up that I wasn't feeling well and asked me about it. I lied and said that it must have been something that I ate. You know I hate lying to you and wouldn't do it if it wasn't necessary, right? If I could come out and tell you the truth and have us still continue on our mission. You would never condone that though. There is no other choice. I refuse to leave you in that armor. I will work until my last breath to get you to the way you were._

 _I swear it to you, I will get you back to your body. Failure is not an option._

 _I have told you all of that by now though. I really am a broken record._

 _I have been taking the necessary vitamins to make sure that the baby gets what it needs. I will also be monitoring my diet. I still won't drink milk, although I do plan on increasing my dairy intake. You haven't asked me about it yet. I know you will pick on it soon. I wonder what lie I will come up with when that time comes._

 _I feel like I don't write to you as often I do Mustang. I guess because I am always with you I can say more of what I want. Everyday I tell you how much you mean to me. You know I live for you. Ever since Mom died everything I did was for us; for you. I know you know all of that._

 _When I am gone I hope you won't resent me too much. If you do it is perfectly fine. You always let me off to easily. Most of our time on the road I wished you would hate me. I ruined your life. You deserved so much better than me. If only I had been the one who died back then. None of this would have happened. You would have been able to live your life in peace with everyone. I put you through so much pain._

 _I hope that you will remember what these past years have taught us. When I am gone, do NOT do anything like what we attempted with Mom. Remember that transmutations like that only cause more suffering. Do not spit in the face of what we are currently trying to accomplish. Also make sure that Mustang doesn't do anything he shouldn't. I know it may be wrong for me to ask this of you, but please keep an eye on him. I worry that he will make the biggest mistake of his life. If the baby makes it, help him out as much as you can. He will need all the help he can get. He has very little experience with kids. You don't have much either, but you have more than him._

 _Thank you,_

 _Ed._

 _Dear Future Child of Mine,_

 _I decided that you should at least get a few letters addressed directly to you. Afterall, you and I will never meet._

 _Hi, I am your mother. I don't know how much you will be told about me, so I guess I will let you know about me a bit._

 _My name is Eden Elric. I grew up in a small town called Resembool with my Mom and little brother, your Uncle Alphonse. My best friend Winry lived with her granny not too far from us. The two of them are automail mechanics. Winry's parents died in the war so it was just her and her granny. Shortly after our mom fell sick and she too died. Al and I still lived in our house but we would spend a great deal of time at Winry's. During this time my brother and I were studying alchemy. We were interested in it before our Mom died. It always made her smile to see the things we made. We were told that we were quite gifted too. After a few years we became students of the most terrifying housewife one could ever meet. She taught us a great deal about alchemy. She had warned us against the dangers of alchemy, but Al and I didn't listen. We thought that we would be the ones to perfect what no one else could._

 _We could not._

 _The result wasn't what we wanted. Your uncle lost his body and I myself lost my left leg. If you ever get into alchemy, remember that it is dangerous. Don't do anything stupid. It only causes pain._

 _In order to get Al back, I traded my right arm and bonded his soul to a suit of armor. I nearly died from the blood loss. I passed out and when I woke there was a man from the military talking to the others about Alphonse and I joining the military as a way to try and get our bodies, especially Al's, back. This man was your father._

 _When I was twelve I became a state alchemist. I don't know if when you read this the record will be broken, but as of now I am the youngest state alchemist in the history of Amestris. Most people are amazed when I tell them this. I am still only sixteen. People don't always believe my rank. Ask your uncle to tell you of some of the times we ran into trouble because of this._

 _Anyway, ever since I became the Fullmetal Alchemist I have been traveling with my brother to try and return him to how he once was. I discovered that I was terminal not too long after. I hid it from everyone. Even now, when I write this, I have less than five months left. As you can tell I am pregnant with you. The doctor said that if I plan on giving you a fighting chance I had to go off of my medicine. They weren't doing anything to prolong my life anyways._

 _I hope that you survived. I won't be able to carry you to term. That is my only concern. If it wasn't for that I would write this to you in confidence that you would one day read it. Even if you are never able to, it is still good to get things out there. I may not want to go into details, but can I share with you some of my life? Well, you don't have a choice so I give myself the permission to._

 _This must all be overwhelming for the first letter though. I will tell you more next time._

 _Love you,_

 _Eden Elric (your mother)_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Ed's Point of View**

 _Dear Roy,_

 _It has been a month since Al and I left Central to look for a way to return him to the way he once was. So far our first possible chance turned out to be useless. I am not letting this depress me. Al however seems upset. He is on the verge of giving up. This only seems to motivate me more. I can't allow us to give in._

 _Already I feel as though I won't last the month. My skin is developing a yellow tint due to kidney failure. I know that the doctor said that I have four more months but it doesn't feel like it. I could swear that I have mere days. I keep drifting in and out of a daze. Al is very concerned. I had to make him swear not to take me to the hospital. Instead we are on a train moving to our next location._

 _I wish I could be with you. I dream of being by your side for the rest of my life. I hate those dreams. All they succeed in doing is making me cry. You know me. I hardly ever cry. However that is all I do now…_

 _Love you,_

 _Ed_

 _Dear Future Child of Mine,_

 _I met your father when I was twelve years old. He had come to my home town looking for my father in order to try and get him to become a state alchemist. Instead he found the remnants of Al's and my failed transmutation. He gave me the option to take the test and become a state alchemist in order to gain the resources to find a way to get our bodies back. For the longest time I hated him. I saw him as nothing more than a manipulative bastard. He still is, but over time I began to see how he actually cares. He puts his subordinates before himself. The fact that he is easy on the eyes helped me to form a crush on him. The more we got to know each other the more I guess we liked each other. I don't really know how it happened. One minute we are practically trying to kill each other and the next we were embracing each other. I don't know what I was thinking. I especially don't know what was going through his mind. All I know is that I wouldn't change a thing._

 _Love you,_

 _Your mother_

 _Dear Future Child of Mine,_

 _People call me the Hero of the People. While others would disagree when I say this, I don't really feel like I deserve that title. I don't do what I do for the people of our country. I do it for my brother. I have destroyed so many buildings that it is a wonder why people still see me as their hero. I have a habit of fighting without considering the damage that I am doing at the time. Your father always yells at me for it when I see him. The more damage I cause the more paper work he has to do. If you ever need something signed by your dad, you better hand it to him and not leave until he signs it. Otherwise it will just get lost in the mountain of paperwork on his desk. I feel bad for Hawkeye. She has the job of babysitting him and making sure that he does his work. She tries her best. If you ever need him to do something, ask her for help. Hawkeye has a special way of getting him to do things._

 _But all of that is getting off track of what I wanted to talk to you about._

 _In my life I have made mistakes. I have done good things as well as bad. The past four years I have spent trying to fix my mistake. In that time I have also done a lot of good without meaning to. I could have destroyed everything in my path until I find what it is what I am looking for. What I want to tell you is to never lose who you are. Have values. If you ever find something worth risking your life for, promise me that you will not leave a trail of destruction in your path. I may destroy things, but 99% of the time I fix it. You will not be above blame or hatred. Take responsibility for your actions. If you get in way over your head, talk to your father. He will be there to help you. You just may have to help him help you if it is a rainy day. He is utterly useless when wet._

 _Love you,_

 _Your mother_

 _Dear Roy,_

 _Another few months have passed. I am giving everything my all but I don't know how much longer I can last. Al keeps trying to make me stay in bed. He knows something is up. No matter what I tell him he doesn't believe me. We only have one month left. So far all of our leads came up short. We have one left. If this one turns out like that last I don't know what I am going to do. I don't have the time to find another way. This sucks!_

 _I know my letters have been getting less and less, but I am just not well enough to write letters every day. I have been wanting sleep more and more. I don't think I will last this final month. It would have been so nice if our first lead since we left your place allowed us to get Al's body back. I really hoped to spend my last moments in peace. I secretly wished to be in your arms when it happened. Chances are I won't even see you._

 _For the past while now I have had a note in my pocket with instructions for when I do finally die. It has your number and talks about the key around my neck. When something happens to me hopefully someone will find it. Otherwise you may never find my letters._

 _I hope you get these. They contain my last words to you and everyone else._

 _Love you,_

 _Ed_

 _Dear Roy,_

 _This it it. What we have been waiting for and not a moment too soon. I have a week left. That doesn't matter though. Tomorrow Al and I will act. He doesn't think I am well enough to finish this, but I will be damned if I didn't see this through to the end. Besides, I'm the only who can do the transmutation._

 _We finally have what we have been looking for._

 _We found a Philosopher's Stone._


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

Ed's Point of View

The gate. I could see it. Al. He was there too. He smiled at me from his spot in front of the gate. It opened and he walked through it.

"Al!" I yelled.

"He will be fine. He is going back to your world."

I turned in the direction of the voice. It was Him. The white figure from the last time I was here. He seemed different though. Last time he was sitting on the ground. Now he was exercising. He seemed lively.

"So, you are here again. You got your brother back. What else do you want?"

"I don't want anything else." My voice was scratchy and soft. The transmutation had really taken a lot out of me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am positive."

"You don't want what you lost?"

"No. You can keep my arm and leg. So let me go."

"I wasn't just talking about your arm and leg."

My eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

I began coughing. Blood gushed from my mouth.

"You don't think it is strange that no doctor can find out what is wrong with you? Did it ever cross your mind that it was more than your arm and leg that was taken? Eden, Eden, Eden… I am ashamed that you didn't think that maybe, just maybe your poor health was the result of your transmutation? Sure it took a while for the effects to show, but that doesn't make it any less true."

"What do you mean?"

My vision was blurring. This is it. I am going to die here.

"You overpaid anyways. I will give you what you desire most."

I went to protest but I collapsed flat on my face. The world turned dark around me and I faded into oblivion.

Mustang's Point of View

Ed and Al had been gone for nearly five months when I got the call. They had both been admitted to a hospital near the old Ishvalan territory. They couldn't delve into the details of their states over the phone, but it was dire enough that I was told to come right away. I had Hawkeye come with me as I go on the next train heading to where the siblings were. It took too long to get there.

By the time we arrived I was terrified that it was going to be too late.

At the reception desk I talked to the lady and she told me where to go. I stood outside Eden's room. I was about to enter when a doctor stopped me.

"Are you Colonel Mustang?" He said.

I nodded.

"I think it best if I tell you how they are doing before you go in. Especially Eden Elric's room."

"What is it? Why is she here? Is she injured?"

"She is in critical condition. All of her essential organs except her brain are failing. It seems like this has been going on for a while. She had this in her pocket. I guess she knew about all of this."

He handed me a piece of paper. It was a note from Ed. I read it and crumpled it up in my hand. She had known. She had probably known since before she left and lied to me about it. I was angry. I should have noticed that she was lying to me. I should have known.

"Then there is the matter of the baby." The doctor stated.

That got my attention. I could feel Hawkeye's eyes on me.

"What baby?" I asked.

"Ms. Elric is about seven months pregnant. We are currently debating whether or not to remove the baby now or when she an OB is looking her over her. She will be the one to determine which is better."

"How long would you say she has left?" Hawkeye asked the question that I didn't want to know the answer to.

"A week if she is lucky."

My heart stopped. I had to have heard the doctor wrong. He didn't say a week. He didn't.

Eden's door opened and a doctor came out. She walked over to us.

"Prep her for an emergency C-section. We need to get the baby out."

"Is there something wrong?" I questioned alarmed.

"The baby is struggling a bit. It would be best if we get him out as soon as possible. You may want to see her now while you can. She may not survive the surgery." She said.

"Then why are you going to do it?" My anger sparked.

"It is her wish. She knows she is a lost cause so she wants us to prioritize the baby. She is awake. You can go talk to her about it."

I didn't need to be told twice. I walked to Ed's room and walked in. I had only taken a few steps when I stopped.

She was connected to tubes and wires. Her eyes were closed and it seemed that breathing was a struggle. She looked even worse than the last time the doctors said that she was going to die. I made my way over to the bed and put my hand on hers. She looked at me. Her eyes widened a bit.

"You're here." She croaked out.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to upset you. I thought I would never see you again."

"So you lied to me? You told me everything was fine."

"I know. I am sorry."

"And now the doctors are talking about a baby?"

"Roy… I wanted to tell you. But-"

"You didn't want me to worry."

"Yeah. I needed to return Al. Have you seen him yet?"

"No. I was kind of focusing on my dying girlfriend."

"He is so thin. I need you to take care of him until he can do that himself. I need you to take care of both of them."

She put a weak hand on her stomach.

I looked at her abdomen. She really was pregnant. Emotions were flooding my system. I didn't know how to feel. Being 30, I had thought about having kids with Ed. In those thoughts I always made her older and more lively. I didn't want to put her through that too soon. I guess I should have been more careful when we were together. I never actually thought that she would get pregnant. Even though we are together, I still find myself thinking of her as a child from time to time. That thought process always makes me feel sick to my stomach. It is something that I had to overcome in order to be with her. Now to think that she is pregnant with my child. I am going to be a father.

And she may not survive the operation.

My eyes and throat burned.

"I don't want to lose you." I whispered.

"I know. I don't want to leave you."

"So don't go."

It was childish to say that. I looked at her to find her crying. She pulled her hand away from mine and removed a necklace that I noticed she started wearing a while ago. She handed it to me and closed my hand around the key.

"You will need that to get to my letters. There is a book of them hidden in the lining of my suitcase. The others are under our bed. You will need the key for the chest."

"I know. I read your note."

She sniffled.

"The ah… the doctor said that it looks like the baby is a boy." She changed the subject again.

"Yeah. Did you have any name ideas?"

"Yeah um… I really like Luka."

"Luka." I cleared my throat. "That is perfect."

"Luka Mustang. I thought it had a nice sound to it."

My heart skipped a beat.

"It does."

She smiled pleased.

"Um… Al still doesn't know about any of this. I managed to convince him that I was just gaining weight because I was eating more. Currently he is sleeping. I didn't want to disturb him. He knows I am admitted but he doesn't know what condition I am in."

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"The doctors can do that. I don't want to make you do that."

"No. I can do it. I think it better if he finds out from someone he knows."

There was a knock on the door. Nurses and doctors came in.

"We need to prep her for the operation."

I wiped my eyes and turned back to Eden. If this was the last time we would ever be together, I needed to do something.

I kissed her deeply on the lips. The kiss was long as I tried to convey a lifetime of feelings to her. That done I pulled back and she too wiped her eyes. There was just one thing left for me to say.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Mustang's Point of View**

While Ed was having her emergency C-section Hawkeye and I sat around Alphonse's bed while he slept. No one was allowed in the room while they do the operation so I decided that I would rather be with Al than no Elric at at. Ed was right. He really did look malnourished. It would take awhile for him to get to where he should be. According to the doctors he would need to be in a wheelchair for a while until he gets muscle definition. Other than that he would be fine. He would live. There was no sign that he would have the same issues his sister has.

I sniffled and Al started to wake up. I felt horrible as he opened his eyes and struggled to sit up. Hawkeye helped him and he smiled at the both of us.

"Hey, did Ed call you guys?"

He should know the truth sooner rather than later.

"No. I got a call from one of the hospital's doctors. He said that the two of you had been admitted to the hospital so we came right away." I answered.

"Yeah. Ed had passed out after the transmutation. She will be fine though, right?"

"Al… I um… You need to know. Ed isn't doing so well."

Concern took over his face.

"I mean, I know she has been sick for a bit, but I thought it was just stress induced. She is going to be okay though right?"

"Your sister has been sick for a long time. I didn't even know. Alphonse… your sister is terminal. The doctors said she has about a week left if she is lucky. They aren't even sure she will have that long. She is currently having an emergency C-section. They said she may not survive it."

The young Elric looked confused.

"C-section? Like… when someone has a baby?"

I nodded.

"She is having a baby?"

"She kept it from both of us."

"Why didn't she tell me? How did I not notice? I was with her all the time. No. How did I not pick up on it?"

"Alphonse. This is your sister we are talking about. She can be sneaky when she want to be. She has been hiding her illness all this time so a pregnancy must not have been all that hard for her."

He looked crushed. I let him stew in his own thoughts as he tried to process everything.

"Terminal? She can't be."

"Al-"

"NO! My sister is _not_ dying. She can't. She is my only family. She is all I have left." Tears started streaming down his face.

I sniffled again. I knew just how he felt. Ed is my everything. Without her I don't know how I will manage to get through each day. I could try to convince myself that she is just going away on a mission and that I won't see her for a while. I could delude myself like that. Eventually though I know that reality will come crashing down on me and break everything I am. No. It is best to face this sort of thing head on.

"Al… her organs are all failing. It is a wonder she managed to function for this long. She was running on sheer motivation. The last thing she wanted was to leave you in that suit of armor forever."

"Why are you speaking like she is already dead? She isn't going to die okay? She is going to live and stay with us. She has to. She promised me when we started our journey. She promised not to die on me."

I lost it. Tears were pouring down my face as well. I hated myself for it. I had to be strong. No good would come from me breaking down. It wouldn't help anyone. I buried my head in my hands and struggled to get myself under control. Hawkeye was trying to comfort Alphonse by holding him in her arms. I could tell she was trying to be strong. She knew Ed for just as long as I did. She had left a mark on Hawkeye's heart that would never go away.

The Elrics have a gift for getting people to care about them. I am sure that the moment that the world learns that the eldest sibling is going to move on, everyone will cry as the clouds snuff out the last bit of gold the sun has to offer.

 **Ed's Point of View**

"What am I doing back here? I didn't perform any transmutations." I asked the annoying white figure sitting across from me.

"The effects of what I returned to you returning to its former state is going to take a bit. You were put under for the procedure and since you are so close to death you were sent here. Now we get to pass the time away together. Isn't that great?"

"No. It isn't."

I thought about what he said.

"Wait, so you mean that when a person dies they come here?"

"Yes. That is until the gate opens and they walk inside. It doesn't just hold information you know. It is where the dead reside."

I looked at the gate with a whole new perspective. So that is where I will go when it is all over.

"Indeed. Though that time will be farther from now than you think."

I turned back to the white figure.

"What do you mean? I am dying. I only have a week left."

"No, you had only a week left. That was before. This is now."

"Okay, you are going to have to explain what you mean. Shouldn't I have less time than before, especially since I am here of all places?"

"I told you, I am giving you what you want most."

"And what is it that I want most? Huh?"

The white figure gave me a smile as it faded away. No, that wasn't right. I was the one fading.

I opened my eyes to see the harsh lights of a hospital room. When I tried to sit up pain hit me like a truck. I groaned and wondered why I was in so much pain. I put a hand over my abdomen to find my stomach that my stomach had deflated a bit. I started to panic before I remembered that I had been taken in for an emergency C-section. They had to get the baby out because it wasn't doing so well. My heart constricted. I needed to know what happened to the baby.

I heard the door to my room open and I tried to see who it was that entered. I winced in pain as I moved too much. The person came around to my side so I could see them.

It was a nurse. She has a syringe in her hand though I noticed it was missing the needle.

"I thought you would be awake by now. How is your pain?" She asked me.

"Painful."

She laughed a little.

"I have some pain meds for you. They should help dull that a bit."

She gave me the meds through my IV.

"A doctor will be in shortly to let you know how everything went. I know you must be dying to know."

"Can't you tell me?"

"I can't. Though I can say that your boyfriend would be with you right now if things were not okay."

She left with that. A weight was lifted off my chest. I hoped she was right. She must know something right? Otherwise she wouldn't have said anything.

I lay with those thoughts repeating in my mind as I waited for the doctor. Eventually he came in and said the words that I wanted to hear so desperately.

"Your son is going to be fine. Considering that he was born premature he is in great shape. He will need to be in the hospital for the next two months, but after that he will go home with his father. You will have nothing to worry about. Mr. Mustang already gave him a name and signed the birth certificate. It just needs your signature."

I was awkwardly handed a pen and the paper. I signed my name on the appropriate line and the doctor took the pen and paper away.

"Mr. Mustang is with the baby. Normally we would not allow this so soon, but given the circumstances we will have your son brought up here for you to see and maybe hold him. Is that okay with you."

I was in tears as I nodded. I would love for that to happen. I never thought I would be able to hold my baby so this is the best thing anyone could ever do for me. The doctor left and I waited. I expected the next person to come into my room to have my baby with them but instead it was Alphonse in a wheelchair. He was rolled by my side so that I could see him.

"Hey Al, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"How am _I_ feeling? Really? You are dying and you ask _me_ how _I_ am feeling? Why did you never tell me about any of this? We could have gotten you treatment! We could have-"

"If we did that then you would still be in that suit of armor. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I know you would want me to seek treatment so I kept everything hidden from you. I took medication so the symptoms wouldn't be so prominent."

"Don't you think I would rather have my sister than my body?"

"Al, I only had a small amount of time. Your body, assuming you don't do anything stupid, will be for the rest of your life. I rather it be that way."

He sniffled and tears fell from his eyes.

"I know you hate this. I do too. But you have to pull through okay? Don't go trying something stupid like what we did with Mom. That is what got us in this mess in the first place. All of this is because of what we did."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't realize it before, but the white figure is actually making sense now. My arm and leg isn't all that was taken from me. My good health and longevity were taken as well. Because of our failed transmutation I am going to die. None of this is your fault. I don't want you to try and 'fix' this. There is no longer anything to fix. What is done is done. Leave all of this behind you. Okay? Can you please do that?"

He silently nodded although I could tell that he didn't like it. There was still so much we had left to say. A knock on the door interrupted us though. I bid the person entrance and Mustang walked in followed by a nurse pushing a cart with a plexiglass box with holes on it. I could just see a little hand and a bit of a knee. Mustang smiled at me and kissed me on the head. The nurse got Luka out and gently handed him to me so he was cradled in my flesh arm more than my metal one.

He was beautiful. His eyes were the light blue that belonged to all newborns. He had a bit of hair on his head that was as black as his father's. I took in every feature and found that he looked more like me than Mustang. I felt my smug side come forth as I smiled.

"Looks like mommy won the gene pool." I cooed to him.

"Looks aren't everything. Wait until his personality starts to show. He will definitely be more like me." Mustang argued.

"Nah… I don't think so. He has Elric blood. Besides, Al will make sure that he doesn't pick up on your less desirable habits. Although I would love for him to be able to manipulate you. That way you will be able to get a taste of your own medicine."

I decided not to pay attention to the fact that I brushed off me not being able to help raise him. The atmosphere in the room got gloomy but I ignored it as I held my son. This could very well be the last time I ever hold him.

The first and the last.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is. The final chapter. I said that this was going to be a shorter story didn't I. With this end there should be a new beginning soon enough. I have some ideas for other FMA stories but I wanted to get this one out of the way, hence all of the updates lately. Well, I won't stall any more. I give you the final chapter of Running Out of Time.**

 **I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

 **Ed's Point of View**

Days passed. Then it was weeks and then months. And still I did not die.

It was a miracle really. I had literally been on my death bed when I slowly started to recover. By the time Luka was able to leave the hospital I was at full health. He and I were discharged and together with Mustang took the trip to Central. I wished that Alphonse could come with us, but he was still recovering. He was getting to the point where he could feed himself. I never thought that I would get to watch his recovery. Yet I was able to.

It was all surreal. As I got better I was able to better understand what the white figure was saying to me. He kept trying to tell me that he was returning my state of good health to me. I guess my brain wasn't getting all the oxygen it needed because I had simply not been able to understand him. Now it all made sense.

I really was getting the one thing I wanted most. I would be able to see my son grow up. I vowed not to take a single moment for granted. Just because I was healthy now didn't mean that something couldn't happen to me. I felt as though I was given a second chance. The world seemed brighter to me. I know that it has dark places. I have seen them first hand. None of that was going to dampen my new outlook on life.

I held Luka close as I stepped off the train. For his first trip he was very well behaved. We had to stop quite a few times but that was mostly because I was worried about him getting train sick. The doctor also said to take caution when traveling because he is still only a newborn. Al was getting transferred to a hospital in Central so that we wouldn't have to travel to see him.

We entered Mustang's new place. No. That wasn't right. Our new place. Whether he liked it or not, I was never moving out unless it was for all of us to change houses. I looked around since I had never seen it before. It was decorated mostly like his old place except there was a lot of empty space still. I asked him about it and he said that it was so I could add my own personal touch.

He showed me what he had done with the nursery. It was pretty simple. Blue walls, white furniture… I would definitely have to add my flair for detail. I get the feeling that he left this room like this for that very reason. We didn't think that I would get a say as to what the nursery would look like. Now I could.

Luka was tired so I put him in the crib. The fitted sheet on the mattress has cute little kittens on it. I smiled at Mustang and he blushed a bit.

"Don't say anything about the cats." He warned.

I laughed turned back to Luka. Mustang came up to me and hugged me from behind.

"He is so precious." I whispered.

"Yeah."

"I am sorry you kind of got this sprung on you. I am kind of pressuring you into fatherhood."

He sighed.

"It is okay. I know why you didn't mention it to me before. If I was in your shoes I think I would have done the same. I am just glad everything worked out in the end. I honestly don't think I could be this calm about all of this if you were not here."

I leaned back into him.

"I know. You are utterly useless without me."

He pinched my side and I softly laughed.

We left the nursery and went to our room. We sat down on the bed and just held each other. We didn't say anything for a long time. We didn't need to.

Not as long as we had each other.

Times passed. Alphonse was discharged and back to normal. I left the military and became a freelance alchemist with a shop in Central. Al decided to keep traveling and learn all he could about alchemy. Part of me wanted to go with him, but the more dominant part wanted to stay with my family.

I had to permanently stop calling Roy "Mustang" since we got married. It wasn't that hard of a change. Actually it was a one I welcomed with open arms.

Luka became an older brother. He welcomed his little sisters into the family with a big smile. I know he wished for a little brother. Maybe next time.

Alphonse married a girl from Xing. She was the sweetest thing on the face of the planet. I love Winry and all but I was glad he didn't marry her. I like my brother to not be in an eternal concussed state.

Speaking of Winry, she met a guy in Rush Valley. He understands her mechanical babel and puts up with her violent ways.

Roy is currently a general. The current Fuhrer is stepping down soon and with the way he has been in a giddy mood lately, I think it is safe to say that Roy is who they are choosing to succeed him. I can just imagine the look on his face when he realizes that he actually has to do all of his paperwork from here on out. Poor guy.

Everyone I wrote letters to when I was sick read them. There were a lot of tears and late night phone calls. I hadn't been too sure about having people read what I had written when I thought I was never going to see them again. I think me being alive while they read them made it better. They knew that all of that was in the past and that I was actually alright. After certain ones they really needed to know that I was okay.

Life is moving on. Everyone is happy and healthy. That is all any of us can really ask for. After everything I went through, I can honestly say that this is what I desired most.

To no longer be running out of time.


End file.
